Manipulation
by RynUhara
Summary: Zelda and Sheik's parents were getting a divorce, which meant that Zelda was being forced to leave her cushy boarding school life for her first experience in a public high school. She wasn't expecting to fall in love when she first got there, let alone with her twin brother's best friend. Rated M for Language and Sexual Content! ZeLink coupling
1. Chapter 1

"Manipulation" Chapter 1

"Tell me again why me and Mido _have_ to help you move into the basement." Link Forester complained for the billionth time to his best friend, Shiek Harkinian.

"I told you man, it's because of the divorce." The blond boy grumbled, referring to his parent's marital situation. "Since the old man basically cut us off from everything, Mom can't pay for Zel's boarding school anymore, so she is having to come home."

"Oh, right. The _mysterious twin_." Mido made air quotations, teasing his friend.

"I still say pics, or it didn't happen." Link laughed.

Shiek rolled his eyes and went to one of his personal boxes and dug through it for a moment. "Aha!" He smirked, coming back with a picture frame. "This is the last picture she sent from her field trip to Goron City."

His two friends looked at each other after closely examining it, then Mido bursted with laughter. "That's so you in a dress!"

Sheik glared at the red head. "Is not." He looked up to tallest of the group. "What are you thinking?"

Link shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair. "I don't know, she looks cute enough."

"Heyheyhey." Sheik held up his hand. "I know your girl history. You're not going after Zelda. Got that?" He stated firmly.

"Yeah, yeah." Link sighed.

"Speaking of." Mido pipped up. "How _is_ Ruto?"

Link twitched at the mention of his bratty ex girlfriend. He hadn't spoken to her since the end of the school year. "Ugh. Why did you have to bring _her _up?"

"Look, you're going to have to face her when school starts back up next month." Sheik said, placing his things in order on his bookshelf.

"I know, I know." Link sighed. "I just wish she would get the hint and quit leaving me these cutsy text messages and voicemails."

As if on cue, Links cellphone began ringing out with the song called "She's Fucking Crazy."

All three boys laughed as the ringtone replayed itself for the final time.

"Genius, man." Mido punched Link in the shoulder.

"Hey, I had to use it some time." He laughed.

His phone alerted him again. Another voicemail.

"Speaker." Sheik and Mido demanded, looked at their friend amused. Ruto always unawarely brightened their day because of her psychotic messages.

"Fine fine." Link rolled his eyes and clicked the voicemail button.

"_Hey, babe, it's me... Again... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... Again... I swear that those other guys didn't mean anything! You're the only one I want." _Ruto Phelps's voice whined from Link's small phone. "_I hope you can forgive me. This will be the last time, I promise!" _She sighed and paused for a moment. "_I do love you." _Then, the message ended.

"You're seriously not going to fall for that crap again, are you?" Shiek crinkled his nose, thinking of all the things that would happen yet _again_ when he and Mido would end up consoling him from a break up with Ruto for the _upteenth_ _time_!

"Hell no." Link shook his head, hanging up his phone. "She's freaking nuts!"

"Sheik, your father is on the phone!" A feminine voice called for her son. "He wishes to speak with you!"

"Tell him that I said to go screw himself!" Sheik yelled back up the stairs.

"Jeez, I've never seen you this angry before." Link said, taking note of his friend.

"Well, when a man that's supposed to be your father runs out on your family for some bitch and her two kids, it tends to tick you of a little." His garnet eyes burned with rage.

"Harsh." Mido whistled.

"You know something?" Sheik suddenly began pacing. "_I_ was the one who had to tell Zelda about it. Do you know how hard it is to stay up in all hours of the night, _trying _to convince your sister that everything is going to be all right?"

"How did she take it?" Link questioned.

"She's never really been around our parents much to watch their marriage fall apart. When she was eleven, her school suggested that our parents put her in a private school to 'further advance her education'." Sheik explained. "She's always been the one to bat her eyes and ask for anything, and she recieves."

He sat down on his desk chair. "I don't mind it, of course. My parents have always tended to my needs, too." Shiek sighed. "But Zelda. This is going to be a new change for her."

"Well yeah." Mido retorted. "She's having to move back home with you and your mom, and your pops isn't gonna be around. What else would you expect?"

"It's not only that, Mido." Link suddenly pipped up. "I've sort of been in her shoes, remember?"

"That's right." Sheik recalled. "Before your parents were in that accident, you went to a fancy private school, too."

"Yeah." Link nodded, setting his jaw. "I had to start public school for the first time in the middle of my freshman year. I was used to having things handed to me on a platter, my parents had money thanks to their jobs. Then... I met the football team." He shuddered, remembering his encounter with the quarterback.

"Isn't that what made you loosen up, though?" Sheik wondered. "You started lifting, running track and what not."

"Well, that was part of my uncle's doing." Link shrugged. "He said that I was going to have to learn to 'Use the Forestar muscles!'" He did a bad impression of his Uncle Rusl.

The three of the boys looked at each other and started laughing manically.

"Well." Sheik broke the group's laughter. "It looks like everything is in place now.

"So, when is your sister supposed to get here?" Link asked.

"Her plane lands at 8:00 tonight. You guys feel like helping her move her stuff upstairs?"

"Hey, I'm already bunking here for a few nights anyway." Link replied with no objections. "My aunt and uncle are still on that cruise."

"Well, I can't." Mido said, getting up from his spot on Shiek's floor and stretching.

"Why not?"

"I asked Saria Woods to go and see a movie with me." He replied with a smirk.

"You lucky bastard." Sheik stated with all seriousness.

"Damn right I am." He smirked. "I'm going to be the only one with a girlfriend by the time the night is over."

"Well... This is a first." Link laughed.

"Yeah. Be jealous!" Mido gloated.

"Will do." Link yawned. "While we will be hauling suitcases up stairs, you will be making out with one of the hottest girls in our class. We will definately be so jealous. Right Sheik?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. _Very_." He answered in a teasing tone.

"Oh come on!" Mido whined. "You're only acting this way because she's not your type."

"And you have a type?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hardy har har."

"Boys, dinner!" Sheik's mother's voice called from the top of the basement stairs.

"Coming, mom!" Sheik called back up.

"Well, that's my signal to get out." Mido said, walkig to the door to the outside. "_I_ gotta get ready for my date tonight."

"He really is too excited about that." Link said as he shut the door to the basement when they got up to the kitchen.

"Who's excited about what?" Sheik's mom questioned as she sat the last plate of food on the bar.

"Mido has a date tonight." Sheik explained.

"Well good for him." Ms. Harkinian laughed.

Rhena Harkinian was definately where Sheik and his sister got their looks from. She was really young for having kids their age. She was only 31, meaning that she had Sheik and his sister at 15. Her honey blonde hair was tied back with a white ribbon, and you could barely see her amethyst eyes gleam behind her bangs. Link had always thought of her as a mother figure when they had moved to Hyrule only two years ago.

He had only met Sheik's father, Shiero, once, and the only thing he saw was his son's deep garnet eyes that seemed to judge your soul. Link knew that the only reason he and Sheik's mother had even gotten married was because she was pregnant. It made Link's blood boil to think someone could just go off and cheat on his family like he had.

"So here's the plan." Ms. Harkinian began to explain to the two boys. "Sheik, you will take my car and pick Zelda up from the airport when her plane lands. Don't forget 8:00."

"Wait, you're not going?" Sheik raised his eyebrow.

"As much as I want to, my boss wouldn't give me the night off." The young woman sighed. "Someone has to feed those poor truckers." She tried to sound enthused.

"So, you're not even coming home tonight?" Sheik look dissappointed with his mother.

"I'll get a ride from your grandmother to and from work." She continued as if her son never said anything. "I'm working a double, so I won't be home until about noon tomorrow, Goddesses forbid that someone calls in sick."

"Mom, are you sure that you're not working yourself too hard?"

"I'm only doing this until I can get caught up on our bills. We still have the new car payments, Zelda's last few months in Twilight City costed us quite a bit, and not to mention that lawyer I got for the divorce." She sighed. "He's the one that's really draining us of the money."

"Use the money that dad is giving you." Sheik argued.

The doorbell rang as his mother was about to say something. "That's your grandmother."

"We're not done talking about this." Sheik stated, folding his arms.

"Yes, we are." His mother sighed. "I'm the mother, you're the child. What I say goes." She gave him a stern look. "Don't forget to get your sister."

"Yeah, yeah." Sheik rolled his eyes as he took the car keys from her. "8:00."

"Good boy." She smiled and kissed his forehead, causing Link to smirk.

"Mom." Sheik whined. "Seriously? In front of Link?"

"That's right." She laughed, kissing Link on his own forehead. "You boys be careful. No funny business while I'm gone."

"We will try not to blow the house up, Ms. Harkinian."

"That's all I ask."

Once she had left, Link looked over at his distraught friend. "I didn't realize things were so hard lately."

"Yeah." Sheik sighed. "I've been trying to find a job to help out, but mom won't let me contribute to any of the bills. She keeps saying that the money I earn should be spent on something for me."

"Well, let's finish eating and start heading for the airport." Link suggested, changing the subject. "It's a long drive."

"Thirty minutes isn't that long." Sheik smirked. "Besides, with the way I drive, I can get us there in fifteen."

Zelda Harkinian silently kicked her feet at the empty seat in front of her. She was completely nervous. For the first time ever, she was going to go to what was supposed to be her true home.

In Hyrule.

She sat back and complied to the sign that instructed the passengers to put their seatbelts on to prepare them for their landing.

"Your first time in Hyrule, dearie?" An older Gerudo woman asked, looking down at the young girl next to her.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

"Trust me, you don't have anything to worry about." The old woman reassured her. "I have lived here my whole life. It's a beautiful place, really."

_I know that._ Zelda thought to herself._ I just don't know what to expect of its people._

Once the plane landed, Zelda waited for the walkway to clear. She stood and got her purple backpack from the luggage compartment.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed as she got off of the big flying machine.

She let the escalator take her down, and as it lowered her to ground level of the humongus building, she frantically searched for a familiar face. She panicked when she didn't see anyone that she knew.

No Mom. No Sheik. No Daddy.

She sat on a bench, disappointed.

Meanwhile, Sheik and Link were sitting in the Harkinian's white car.

"I can't believe you got us pulled over." Link said for the fifth time since the cop had stopped the two boys.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Sheik grumbled. "I already feel bad enough."

"Dude, you better be." Link retorted. "It's almost 9:00."

"Damn, you're right." Sheik sighed. "Do me a favor and call Zelda, will you?"

"Why can't you do it?" Link asked, which Sheik only gestured to the approaching cop.

Link took his friend's phone and clicked on the name "Zellie", assuming that was who he had put his sister down as in his phone.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

Link gulped. "Th-this is Zelda, right? Zelda Harkinian?" He began to get nervous for some unknown reason. He had never just up and called a stranger before.

"Sheik?" The girl on the other line questioned.

"No, I'm one of Sheik's really good friends. I'm actually with him right now. We're supposed to come and pick you up from the airport." Link explained.

"Yeah, an hour ago." She sounded a little annoyed. "Where are you guys anyway."

"Sheik kinda got us pulled over, but we're close." Link said, trying to reassure her. "We should be on our way there pretty quick."

"Well, please hurry." She demanded in a nervous voice. "The only people here are business men and the creepy old janitor who won't stop staring at me."

Link chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Zelda retorted to the boy sarcastically.

"I find it _very_ amusing."

Zelda blushed at the tone of the boy's voice. She had never seen him personally, but he did have a very attractive voice.

"What's your name anyway?" Zelda questioned the mysterious boy.

"Oh, I thought I told you before. Sorry." Link laughed in an embarrassed mannor. "My name is Link Forester. Sheik is like a brother to me."

"Well..." Zelda paused for a moment. "I look forward to meeting you."

"Like wise." Link smirked, causing Sheik to give him a sideways glare. "Look, I think your brother wants me to hang up now. But like I said, we should be there in no less than fifteen minutes." He reassured her as the car began moving again.

"Okay... I'll see you guys soon, then." Zelda softly gave her goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Was that your boyfriend?" A young woman, who was sitting next to a sleeping man in a business suit had asked her.

"N-no!" She blushed in protest. "I haven't even met him before."

"Oh?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, it's nothing like what you think." Zelda put her hands up in defense. "He's one of my brother's friends. My brother got pulled over and he called to tell me that they would be here soon."

"I see." The young woman nodded in understanding. "So what brings you here to Hyrule so late in the summer?"

"I'm actually moving back home."

"Oh? Do you happen to know what school you will be attending, then?" The stanger asked.

"I think it's called Hyrulean Highschool."

"Well, what a coincidence." She smiled. "I happen to teach there. Who is your brother?"

"Sheikah Harkinian."

"Ah, Sheik!" The young teacher smiled in delight. "He's quite the student. I'm hoping to have him again this year. He's also an exceptional athlete."

"Yeah, he got the muscle." Zelda giggled.

"What year level are you, sweetie?"

"Oh, I'll be in year eleven." Zelda smiled politely. "Same as Sheik."

"Oh, so you're twins?" The teacher looked interested.

"Yes ma'am... What do you teach, if you don't mind me asking."

"I teach Hyrulean history." She smirked. "Everything from geography to your basic blood baths called wars."

"That sounds... Exciting."

"_Flight 324 is now boarding._" A feminine voice sounded over the intercom.

"Darling, that's you." The young woman tapped the sleeping man next to her.

He got up and stretched, causing Zelda's eyes to go wide. He was huge compared to her and the woman across from her, most likely part Goron.

"Well, it was nice to meet you-Uhh?"

"Zelda." She smiled. "Zelda Harkinian."

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Harkinian." She smiled. "I will see you at school next month."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out through the airport.

"Sheik!" Zelda squealed with delight as she ran and embraced her brother. "I've missed you, you knucklehead."

"Same here, sis." He said, holding her tight.

"Here, I'll take your bags." A tall guy dressed in black pants and a green t-shirt held out his hand to take Zelda's backpack.

"You must be Link." Zelda swallowed hard, looking slowly from his feet up to his gorgeous azure eyes.

"Yeah." He scratched his head and grinned. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Zelda giggled, nervously. She tried to put on a front for her brother and his friend, but little did they know, her head was spinning.

_He's just so... Perfect-looking._ Zelda thought to herself while her and Sheik were animatedly talking as they walked to the car. She purposely trailed behind Link, so she could get a good look at his other side.

She could tell that his legs were toned from the outline of his snug fitting jeans. She trailed her eyes up to his arms that seemed that an artist sculpted.

"Hello, earth to Zelda." Sheik shook her from her perverted thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" She looked back at her brother.

"I asked if you had eaten yet."

"Yeah. I ate before I got on the plane." She answered.

"Mom talked to the moving guy yesterday. Your stuff won't be here until tomorrow."

"That's okay." Zelda replied. "How is mom?" She asked, looking up at her brother.

"She's dealing, like we all are, Zel." Sheik sighed. "I think the only reason she keeps going is thanks to us. Big oaf included."

"Hey, I heard that." Link called over his shoulder. "I got the old man's height, so what?"

"You're almost as tall as guys who are part Goron. That's not normal." Sheik teased his friend.

"Yeah, whatever." Link laughed.

Zelda's heart fluttered at Link's laughter. It was so... Attractive to her. Everything it seemed, made her more and more attracted as the night went on.

"Here's your room." Sheik said, leading Zelda up the stairs. Link trailed behind with Zelda's things.

"It's very... blue." Zelda said, looking around.

"It used to be mine." Sheik smiled sheepishly. "The bathroom is very blue, too..."

"Right..."

"Mom said that if you wanted, we could go and get you some paint later on." Sheik offered.

"Yeah. That would be good. Maybe just a little." Zelda laughed.

"I'm willing to help you guys out if you need it." Link offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Zelda smiled at Link.

Sheik began to feel uncomfortable with the stares his best friend and sister were giving each other. "So... Hey, Link, let's head down to my room and let Zel get her things unpacked."

"Yeah, okay." Link nodded. "You up for some video games?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Sheik smirked.

"I'm so going to beat your ass." Link chuckled, leaving the room to go and get things set up in Sheik's.

"If you need anything, we'll be in the basement." Sheik told his sister as he was leaving.

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded and shut the door behind him.

Once Zelda was sure that her brother and Link were shut up in his room, she collapsed on the bed and squealed like a little girl. _I never thought there were boys like that here!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Manipulation" Chapter 2

"_Meeeooow._" Zelda was woken up by the noise of a cat next to her door.

"Since when do we have a cat?" Zelda groaned, pulling herself out of bed. She opened her door and sitting across from her was a white fluffy cat with saphire eyes, staring back at her.

"_Meow._" The cat whined again.

Zelda sighed and picked the animal up in her arms and walked downstairs. She looked up at the clock in the living room as she came down.

"7:30? You have to be fucking kidding me." She groaned. She walked through the joining kitchen and knocked on her brother's door.

Zelda could hear shuffling around the room and then silence. She got annoyed and knocked louder.

"Sheik, come up here and feed this thing! It won't leave me alone!"

She heard more shuffling and this time a mumbled conversation. The cat whinned again and then there were creaks from the stairs in Sheik's room.

"Finally." Zelda breathed as the door opened, but was faced with a sight she was _not_ expecting.

Standing before here was a groggy Link, who was only wearing a pair of blue and white boxers. His sandy blonde hair was all over the place, and he had a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry about that." Link yawned and held out his arms. "She's my cat. Don't know how she got out of the room last night."

Zelda blushed and handed him the cat in her arms. "Uhm... No problem... I guess."

Link looked up at her after waking up a little more and nearly fell backwards. Zelda was dressed in a dark purple undershirt and a pair of boyshort underwear that matched. Her golden hair was tied back in a messy braid, and she was wearing a pair of plastic-framed eyeglasses. She looked... hot in a way.

"So... Uh... I guess I'll see you in a few more hours." Link stumbled, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Zelda replied, feeling just as awkward and turned to go back to her room.

A couple of hours later, Zelda came walking down the stairs, wearing the same undershirt she had before, but this time she had on matching plaid pajama pants on. Sheik was sitting at the bar, while Link was on the other side working at the stove.

"Morning." Sheik greeted her, groggily.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Are you... cooking?" She asked, looking up at Link, who also had more clothes on.

"Yeah, pancakes." Link beamed up and expertly flipped one in a skillet. "You want some?"

"Uh, sure." Zelda shrugged.

"Is mom home yet?" Zelda asked, looking around.

"Not for another hour." Sheik sighed, drinking his morning coffee.

Zelda frowned. "Where is she working anyway?"

"She's working at Telma's Bar and Grill. She's the manager there, and when her boss tells her to work, she works. She hardly ever can get time off." Her brother complained. "I wish she would just let me get a job and-." Sheik cut himself off before he could say anything more to his sister. He didn't want her to think that they were in bad shape, which they kind of were.

"And what?" Zelda raised her eyebrow.

Link whistled nervously and went back to his cooking to keep himself from this conversation.

"It's not your problem, Zel." Sheik put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah it kind of is." She argued. "In case you forgot, I'm apart of this family, too."

"We..." Sheik sighed. "Ever since dad left, mom has been having to pay for everything. She barely finished high school, so waitressing was all that she could do when she went looking for a job. I just want to be able to help her out is all."

Zelda sat next to her brother and put her head on the bar's surface, sitting in silence.

Link felt bad for his friend and his family.

He felt greatful in knowing that his parents loved each other before the accident. He was even greatful that his Uncle Rusl and Auntie Uli were happy in their marriage. He didn't know what he would do if he lived through either of their divorces.

Looking at Sheik and Zelda, even the pain he saw their mom hide behind her smile and words, it just made him feel even worse.

"Here you go." Link said, laying a plate in front of Zelda and another one in front of Sheik.

Zelda sat up and looked at the food that was put before her. The pancakes looked magnificent. She really didn't feel like eating, but her stomach growled with defiance, which caused her to blush out of embarrassment.

Link chuckled when he heard the protests her stomach was making. "Go on and dig in. They're not poisoned or anything, and I would like to think that my cooking isn't _that_ bad."

Zelda looked over at her brother, who was already devouring his food.

"Not that bad?" Sheik snorted. "You're a fucking food genius, and you know it."

Link laughed nervously and gave his friend a slight smile. "Seriously, I'm not that good of a cook."

"I'll be the judge of that." Zelda smirked, taking her fork and getting a bite. Her eyes widened the moment the food hit her mouth.

"See, she hates them." Link gestured to the girl in front of him.

Zelda shook her head. "These are probably the best things I have ever eaten." She finally said, astonished. Not even the finest cook in Twilight City could have prepared such a fantastic thing that tasted as great as Link's simple pancakes. And she knew from experience.

"See, what did I tell you?" Sheik smirked up at his best friend.

"She's just being nice." Link said, cleaning his mess.

"No, I'm not." Zelda protested. "I have tasted the finest things in Twilight City, and this alone has beaten anything I could ever have ordered when I was there."

Link stared up at her serious face as she chewed her food. He couldn't believe what she had said. He grew up in Kokiri Valley, which was not too far from Twilight City. He knew about the amazing food that the area was famous for. He never heard someone compare his cooking to something such as that.

"I'm home!" Ms. Harkinian's voice rang through the house as the front door opened.

"Mom!" Zelda quickly bolted from the seat she was in and ran to embrace her mother.

"Hey, Zellie." Her mother greeted her. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine." Zelda said in her mothers shoulder. She had wrapped her arms and legs around her mother, restricting her movement.

"Something smells great, and not like chicken wings." Ms. Harkinian noted when she and her daughter walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you think so." Link beamed up at her. "I made an extra plate in case you wanted anything to eat when you got back."

"I swear, Link, you spoil me too much." She laughed as she sat down.

Link blushed from embarrasment. "It's the least I can do for you letting me and Navi stay here while my Aunt and Uncle are away on vacation. I just didn't want to be a burden to my grandparents, since they also have Collin and Sera while they're away."

"It's not a problem at all." Ms. Harkinian said with a gentle smile and patted Link's hand. "We enjoy having you here."

"_Meow._" Link's cat suddenly appeared next to Zelda, causing her to jump.

Link laughed. "And Navi seems to like to be around Zelda."

"_It's about time you called me._" An irritated voice answered when the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello to you, too." Zelda laughed at her best friend's tone of voice.

"_Seriously, did you forget about me or something? It's been a week since you left Twilight City for Hydrool, and I was beginning to think you had died on me._" The voice nagged at her.

"No, Midna, I'm very much alive." Zelda laughed again. "I've just been busy settling in, is all."

"_Oh, really? So, how is it?_"

"It's a whole lot more than what I thought it would be." Zelda replied, watching Link very closely as he went back up the stairs to her room.

She was sitting on the couch while he, Sheik and another friend of theirs were painting her room and bathroom. They wouldn't let her go up there until it was finished.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_"

"My brother has some interesting friends." Zelda hinted in a sing-song voice.

"_Interesting how?_"

"I mean in the physique department." Zelda giggled. "One is even a master chef in the making, and is just... I don't know... _Perfect_ in any way you can imagine."

"_Will I get pictures of these so-called 'interesting friends'?_" Midna snickered.

"Soon enough." Zelda laughed. "So how has everything been since I left?"

"_Boring._" Midna sighed. "_Why did your parents have to make you go to Hydrool anyway?_"

"I already told you." Zelda rolled her eyes, and shifted positions so she could take a look at her perfectly pedecured feet that she had been treated to, courtasy of her mom. "My parents just can't afford it anymore."

"_And you're sure that it's nothing else?_"

"Positive."

"Hey, Zel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Link came down the stairs and was now standing in front of her.

"_Oh is that the guy you were-_"

"Yeah, Midna." Zelda cut her off. "Hey, I'll call you back when I can."

"_I can't believe you're going to hang up with your best friend for a-_"

"Bye~" Zelda sang and hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Zelda asked in a flirty way. She decided that she was going to turn on the charm with this boy that her brother had become best friends with in her absence.

"Yeah, everything is going fine." Link grinned in the way that caused Zelda's heart to skip a beat.

"Then what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Zelda batted her deep amethyst eyes up at him.

Link gulped and tugged at his collar. "I was just wondering if you'd want to go and grab some pizza we had ordered. They don't deliver, and I told Sheik and Mido that I'd take you out of the house for a bit."

"Oh, so there's a surprise involved?" Zelda giggled with delight. "Then I'd love to go, Link."

"Okay, great." He replied with enthusiasm. "I'll go grab your mom's keys then."

"I'll be here, waiting." Zelda said as he turned to go back up to the second floor.

Zelda tapped on her phone, sending Midna a message, along with a picture of Link.

_ -Not bad for a chef, right?_

Her phone dinged in response just as Link came down the stairs.

-_Holy fuuuu! I hate you._

Zelda giggled and looked up at Link. "Ready to go?"

They had been driving in silence for almost five minutes when Link finally spoke. "Sorry I had to be the one to take you. Mido and Sheik are more muscle than I am, so I wouldn't have been much help."

"I find that very hard to believe." Zelda giggled. "And trust me, I don't mind at all."

"That's good." Link beamed out at the road.

"So... How long have you lived in Hyrule?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Almost three years." He replied. "In February."

"Where are you from?"

"Kokiri Valley. My parents ran a law firm there."

"Oh. They must have wanted to relocate after the shooting that had killed those two lawyers, huh?"

Link set his jaw and watched the road in silence, trying to think of a reply.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zelda looked up at him, worried that she had messed things up.

"Uh, nah..." Link shook his head. "It's just that those two lawyers were my parents."

"Oh my gosh!" Zelda gasped. "I feel like a total idiot. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Link smiled at her slightly. "You didn't know."

"So, that's why you're staying with your aunt and uncle."

"Yeah." Link nodded. "It was a big change for me when I came here. I had been in private school from the beginning, and I had everything you could imagine. When I got to Hyrule, my aunt and uncle had a three year-old son named Collin, and the only income they had was my uncle's salary as the gym coach."

"Wow..." Zelda looked up at Link in amazement.

"Yeah." Link smiled sheepishly. "It was different to say the least."

When they had pulled up to the pizza place, Link got out to get their order, leaving Zelda alone in the car. She became curious and messed with the buttons on the dash, one of them putting the top down.

"Way to go, Mom." Zelda smirked and continued to press buttons.

"Hey, babe." A voice sounded near the car. Zelda turned and saw a huge muscly red-head standing next to her.

"Uh... Hi." Zelda replied, waving slightly.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked her, leaning against the car.

"I'm just waiting for the uh... pizza." She answered, nervously, wishing that she hadn't pulled the top down.

"So, you come here with anyone?" A short, chubby guy who was standing next to the read-head asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, they're getting the pizzas."

"She as pretty as you?" The read-head asked, brushing her arm slightly, causing Zelda to jerk it away."

"Yeah, I'm fucking gorgeous." A familiar male voice said from the driver's side.

"Well if it ain't Forester." The red-head smirked at Link. "What's a pretty girl like this doing with a pussy like you?"

"You better take that back if you know what's good for you." Link growled, putting the pizza in the back of the car.

"Oh? Isn't that cute? Little mister preppy pants thinks he can do something about it." The red-head kept teasing, causing Link's blood to boil with rage.

"Link, just let it go." Zelda tried to calm him down. "Just get in the car and let's go."

"Yeah, you better listen to your mother." The shorter one taunted.

"Oh, wait, Cawlin. She's dead!" Groose laughed as if it were some sort of joke.

That made Link lose it. He grabbed the edge of the car and flew over it, kicking the big guy in his face with both of his feet, and knocking him into the car parked next to them.

"Link, let's go, _now_." Zelda tried again to bring him back to his senses, which again came to no avail.

The red-head pulled himself back to his feet and charged toward Link, who grabbed his arm and threw his opponents weight off balance when he swung.

The short one also came after him, causing Link to repeat the same movements, ending in the same result as the bigger guy.

Suddenly there were five guys around them. Two of them looked like they worked for the pizza place, and the other three were just passers by.

"Alright, that's enough, one of the pizza guys said as he and his coworker pulled Link back while the other three guys helped the other two off the ground.

"Go ahead and get out of here kid, before we end up having to call the police." The other guy instructed. "I know how these guys are, so I'm going to let you off the hook this time."

Link glared at the two, who were busy dusting their clothes off and tensed when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over to see Zelda looking up at him.

"Let's get back, Link." She said to him in an equally gently voice.

Link sighed and got back in the car, Zelda following.

It was silent again as they drove back to Zelda's home.

"Link, stop for a minute." Zelda said, looking up at him. He silently obeyed.

Zelda turned his face to where he was looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Link's heart began pounding, tears threatening to come.

_I can't lose it in front of her._ He thought to himself. _I refuse to cry. It's been long enough. I don't have to cry every time someone makes the dead parent joke._

Suddenly, Zelda leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. After a few moments she sat back straight in her seat. "Let's get going."

"Y-yeah." Link studdered, putting the car back in motion.

"Link." Zelda said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hm?"

"Never mind..." She let her thoughts trail off. "I forgot what I was going to say anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

"Manipulation" Chapter 3

"_Beep beep beep beep_." Zelda groaned when her alarm clock went off. She sat up and looked around her now pink and purple room, trying to think of what the day was. She groaned again when she realized it was her first day ever at a public high school.

"Come on, Zel. Link's aunt will be here to give us a ride in an hour, and I know how slow you are in the morning." Sheik said, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed. "I'm up."

She stepped to her closet and looked at herself in the full-body mirror that was hanging from the door. She looked terrible.

She looked at her hair closely, realizing that it was going to take a lot of work to tame it. She groaned for the third time and stepped into her bathroom, turning on her curler so it could warm up.

Zelda pulled her hair back from her face and began scrubbing at it furiously with a cloth.

Once she had finished, she went back to her closet and put her hands on her hips.

_Now what in the hell am I suppossed to wear?_ She asked herself. She hadn't seen Link in the last few days, and she was planning on wowing him when she came out of the house.

The only thing that Zelda looked forward to with this public school thing was that she wasn't forced to wear a uniform.

Almost an hour later, Zelda came down stairs to the kitchen where her brother was waiting.

"About time." Sheik said when he saw her.

"And good morning to you." Zelda said sarcastically. She rummaged through the pantry and emerged with a bagel and quickly put some cream cheese on it.

As if on cue, a car horn was heard outside as Zelda shut the door to the fridge.

"You ready for your first day?" Zelda asked her twin brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sheik sighed and opened the front door, letting them out.

Link's heart almost stopped when he saw Zelda emerge from her house. She looked beautiful.

Her hair was in ringlets around her shoulders, she was wearing a royal blue t-shirt that hugged her torso tightly showing just enough clevage, and she had a pair of dark denim shorts on that came up just above her knees.

"Is that her?" Uli laughed when she saw Link's face.

"What do you mean?" Link said, looking away, embarrassed.

"You've been out of sorts since we got back Link. You've only been hanging around Sheik, so I assumed it was something about a girl." His aunt teased him.

"What girl?" Collin, his younger cousin asked from the back seat of the van they were waiting in.

Sheik slid the door open and let his sister in, allowing her to sit in one of the two front row seats.

"Ohhh." Collin said when he saw Zelda. "That girl."

"Collin, shh!" Link turned back and shushed him, his face red from embarrassment.

"Hello Mrs. Forester." Sheik greeted the woman in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for giving us a ride." Zelda smiled, looking Link directly in his eyes.

"Good morning, you two." Uli smiled slightly as she backed out of the drive way. "And it's not a problem at all."

"Mrs. Forester, this is my sister Zelda." Sheik said, making introductions.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Zelda said to the young woman.

"Same here, honey."

"So, why did you make Link out of all sorts?" A young boy pipped up from behind Zelda and Sheik.

Zelda and Link both turned red from embarrassment.

"That's Collin." Link told Zelda. "He _doesn't know what he is talking about._" He finished, shooting a glare at his little cousin. Thankfully Sheik had his earphones in, listening to very loud music.

"Have a good day, you three!" Uli called from her car when the three teenagers exited.

When they came close to the entrance, Zelda shrunk back in fear.

"There's _so many_ people." She said, looking bewildered.

Link and Sheik looked at each other and laughed.

"Well duh, Zel." Sheik said, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulder. "What else did you expect?"

"Hey guys!" Mido called from a distance. He was with a green-haired girl.

"You!" Link called. "Get your ass over here so we can make our game plan!"

The five of them held the envelopes that held their schedules inside them. It was a tradition with Link, Mido and Sheik to open them together on the first day and see what classes they had, and since Zelda was Sheik's sister and Saria was Mido's girlfriend, they decided to let them in on it.

"One. Two. Three." Link signaled.

They all opened them and looked at the papers closely.

"First period Computer Tech." Mido read out loud.

"Got that." Sheik and Saria said in unison.

"I have Life Science." Zelda sighed.

"Hey, me too." Link smirked.

"Okay... Second period, Hyrulean History." Sheik read.

"Got that." All four answered.

"Third period, Ancient Arts." Link read from his own schedule.

"I have that." Zelda replied.

"I have Accounting." Saria said.

"Me too." Sheik nodded.

Mido groaned. "I have to help Mr. Zant during that class."

All but Zelda looked at him like he was a dead man.

"Who is Mr. Zant?" She asked.

"Our evil vice principal." Saria answered. "But not near as evil as the actual principal, himself."

"You guys have got to be over exaggerating." Zelda laughed.

"Oh, you'll see." Sheik shook his head.

"Whatever..." Zelda rolled her eyes and read from her schedule. "Fourth period Home and Cooking."

"I have that." All but Sheik answered.

"I have Ancient Arts."

"Fifth period Girl's Athletics."

"I wish I had that." Mido grumbled, causing his two best friends to laugh.

"What do you guys have?" Zelda asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to be in Athletics, too." Link replied.

"And we _all_ know what season it is." Shiek smirked.

"Summer?" Zelda asked.

"Aww, that's cute." Saria giggled at her responce.

"It's football season." Link groaned.

"Oh." Zelda looked down to where her final class was supposed to be. "Guys... I have an aid period in sixth."

"Who for?"

"Mr. Ganondoof-der-don." Zelda said, trying to pronounce the name.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Something wrong?"

"Shiiiit. And I thought I had it bad." Mido stated.

"And not to mention she has him at the end of the day."

"What's the big deal?"

"He's that evil principal I told you about." Saria explained.

"Then I'm telling you again, it's not going to be _that_ bad." Zelda said with a laugh. "You probably think that because you've only seen him deal with punishment."

"No, Zel." Sheik put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's bad."

"Well, I'm just going to have to prove you all wrong." She said, tossing her hair and turning to go inside. After a few steps she came back.

"As much as I would have liked to make that a better exit, I need someone to go inside with me." She said quickly, red from embarrassment.

"You're kidding, right?" Saria raised her eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"No." She shook her head.

"I'll go with you." Link said with a dazzling smile. "We have our first class together, anyway."

"Thank you." Zelda said, allowing him to lead the way.

"Your sister is so fucked." Mido finally said after they were out of earshot, watching Zelda hide behind Link from a couple of goths they had passed.

"I know." Sheik shook his head.

"This spot look okay to you?" Link asked Zelda as they entered their first period class.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, right." Link hit himself in the forehead. "We don't have arranged seats here." He explained.

"Oh, in that case, yes this is fine." She smiled up at him.

"Oh Link~!" A cutsy high pitched voice rang from across the room.

"Shit. Please don't be in this class. Please don't be in this class." Link muttered to himself.

Zelda looked past Link and saw a girl with creamy skin and dark blue hair skip toward them.

"Don't tell me you have Life Science, too!" She giggled.

"Yeah." Link sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wonderful!" She squealed, holding his hand and looking up into his eyes. "It will be just like last year, right?"

Zelda raised her eyebrow, looking at Link.

"So, did you get my messages?" She asked, giggling again at nothing. It was beginning to annoy Zelda.

"Yes." Link sighed.

"Did you think they were cute?" She giggled again.

"As a matter of fact. No." Link glared down at her. "How many times do I have to say it, Ruto? I don't want anything to do with you ever again."

"But Liiiink." She whined, batting her sea-green eyes at him, and trying to wrap her arms around his torso.

"Ruto. No." Link said, firmly, not allowing her access.

Zelda cleared her throat, causing Ruto to finally notice her.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled. "Were we bothering you?"

"Not at all." Zelda rolled her eyes. She was beginning to see why Link was treating her as he was.

"Then, can I ask you a favor?"

"If it involves you leaving me alone for the remainder of the school year, then I'm all ears." Zelda replied, causing Link to smirk. He knew there was a reason he liked her.

"Can I have my seat?"

"There's no assigned seating." Zelda stated. "I was here first."

"Yeah, but you see, I usually sit behind Link in class." Ruto said, crossing her arms with a smile, as if she were daring Zelda to say no.

"Oh, in that case..." Zelda acted as if she thought about it for a moment. "No."

Ruto's jaw dropped. How dare this twig say no to her?! She was the princess of the junior class. No one _ever_ said no to her.

Link snickered, and was caught off guard when Ruto started to drag him away from his seat. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"We will just have to find new seats." Ruto said to him. "Come on."

"No." Link said, duplicating the same tone Zelda used.

"Link, this isn't funny." Ruto glared down at him.

"It's not a joke." Link glared right back.

"Hmph! Fine then." She turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the room and sat where a girl with olive skin and tied up raven hair was staring with her mouth agape, as if she had watched the whole escapade unfold.

"Who in the hell was that?" Zelda finally asked, bursting with laughter.

"You know those crazy ex girlfriend types?" Link asked, shaking his head.

"No way." Zelda looked at Link wide eyed. "You and her?"

"Unfortunately." Link rolled his eyes.

"Ouch. Sorry." Zelda giggled. "So that's who was calling you all those times."

"She thinks that she can go around fucking anything that moves, I would be completely fine with it." He spat out.

"Oh..." Zelda leaned back, her cheeks slightly red.

"I think the only reason she's even trying to get me back is so she can try it with me."

Zelda sighed with inwardly with relief. "So you and her haven't...?"

"Hell no." Link bluntly stated. "I never have with anyone to tell you the truth." He shrugged and rested his elbow on the back of his chair.

"Oh..." Zelda's face became even pinker.

"Did that worry you?" He smirked at the girl behind him.

"N-no!" Zelda said, crossing her arms.

"I think it did." Link said, getting closer to Zelda.

"And I think you're wrong."

Link laughed and patted Zelda gently on the head. "I think innocence is what's really attractive."

The bell rang as he said that, causing all students to come to attention. Too bad Zelda couldn't. She was too busy thinking of what Link had said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Manipulation" Chapter 4

Link placed his books from the class before into his locker. He was suddenly thankful that Zelda's locker wasn't near his when he felt a pair of slender arms snake their way around his shoulders.

"Damn it, Ruto." Link rolled his eyes and shrugged her off. "How many times to I have to say no?"

"Oh, Link, you can stop with the act." The girl giggled. "There's no one important around here."

"That doesn't fucking matter." Link glared over his sholder as he shut his locker. "We're d-o-n-e. Done." He finished, spelling it out for her.

"Oh, I get it." Ruto traced the lining of his cheek. "You just want to have a little more fun before we get married."

"Married?" Link looked at her disgusted. "When did you get that idea planted in your sick little obsessed head?"

"You're the one who suggested it." Ruto smiled with a sick gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, most likely in your dream of me saving your ass from a whale's stomach like you always tell me about." He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "Just do us both a favor and fuck off."

"You'll see, Link. You'll be putting a ring on my finger one day." Ruto huffed, folding her arms and watching him catch up to the girl from before.

"Who in the hell does miss blondy think she is?" Ruto's best friend, Kina appeared next to her. "Doesn't she know that Link is yours and yours only?"

"Oh, we'll make sure she does by the end of the day." Ruto said, an evil smirk gracing her lips. Link could go and play all he wanted, but Ruto knew that she was going to win this game.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Zelda grinned as Link and her met up with Sheik and the rest of their friends.

"How was your first class?" Sheik asked, pulling out a seat for his sister.

"I got to meet someone _very_ interesting." Zelda giggled, making Link groan in response.

"Let me guess..." Sheik smirked. "Ruto?"

"She's such a pain in my ass." Link sighed, taking a seat behind Sheik.

"Does she still think no means yes?" Mido asked.

"More like 'fuck me now, Ruto.'" Link faked a lustful voice.

"Eww..." Everyone turned to where the new voice came from.

"Sorry." A red-headed girl giggled. "I couldn't help but listen to your conversation."

"Hey, Malon." Saria smiled and let her in their crowd while they waited for the teacher. "Guys, this is Malon. This is her first time in an actual school. Her dad owns Lon Lon Ranch."

"Hey, I've heard of that place." Mido said. "Were you like home schooled or something?"

"Yeah, but I decided that I wanted to meet kids my own age." The young girl nodded. "Trading cattle isn't exactly a great place to meet and greet if ya know what I mean."

"I'm Zelda, and this is my brother Sheik, and that's Link and Mido." Zelda introduced the group.

"Mighty nice to meet you guys. I guess I better go grab a seat before the teacher gets here." She smiled brightly.

"Hey, you're welcome to sit with us at lunch if you want." Sheik offered.

"That would be very nice of you all." Malon grinned and walked away to a seat on the side of the room and made herself comfortable.

"She's really nice." Zelda noted. "I've never met an actual farm girl before."

"I've known Malon since I was twelve." Saria explained. "We have the same voice instructor."

"Voice instructor?" Zelda raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm a singer." Saria beamed. "It's all I do. That's why I don't have very many friends, really."

"I think it sounds really epic." Mido smirked. "My girl, the superstar."

"Okay, lover boy, I think that's enough." Link chuckled, punching his friend in the shoulder as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

Everyone looked up as a loud snap and a puff of smoke was heard at the front of the room.

"Good morning, everyone." Zelda noted that this teacher had a familiar face. "Welcome to Hyrulean History."

* * *

"Oh my god, that class was freaking awesome!" Mido went on and on about how great of a teacher Mrs. Impa was.

"I told you that she's my favorite teacher." Sheik smirked. "There's a reason for it."

"That project that she's already talking about." Link said, looking overwhelmed. "She really wants us to act out history?"

"I think it sounds really awesome." Zelda grinned. "The story of the Goddess's chosen hero saving all of Hyrule."

"I think what's even more interesting is the fact that the hero's name was Link and the princess at the time was named Zelda." Saria said, looking at the paper that gave the brief information of the time period they were assigned.

"Just a coincidence." Zelda giggled. "There's no way that me and Sheik are anything like royalty."

"Yeah, and I can barely catch a football, let alone weild a longsword." Link said, looking completely serious.

"It's not like it's going to be a real sword." Mido said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Mido smirked. "You're going to live up to your namesake."

"No." Link bluntly stated. "I don't want to be the damn hero. Make Sheik do it."

"No, I'm sitting this one out." Sheik chuckled. "I'm going to be but a simple knight." He bowed to his sister.

"I take it you're wanting me to be the princess?" Zelda laughed.

"See, you _have_ to do it, now." Mido kept trying to convince his best friend. "Zelda's living up to her name."

"Fine." Link shook his head. "But I'm not wearing those fucking tights."

"Yes you are." Sheik smirked, holding up a picture of the hero.

"You have to look just like this." Saria said, already obsessing with the costume designs in her head.

"I think it looks just like him." Zelda was examining the picture closely.

"I look nothing like that." Link groaned.

"Give yourself some credit, Link." Saria laughed. "Believe it or not, there are a ton of girls dying to get their hands all over you. Right, Zelda?"

Zelda's face turned bright red. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Let's talk more about this at lunch." Sheik said. "For now, accounting awaits us." He held out his hand for Saria to follow.

"Have fun with Mr. Zant." Saria giggled, waving to Mido.

"Good luck." Link slapped his friend on the shoulder and led Zelda down the hallway to their Ancient Arts class.

"Fuck you guys too." Mido huffed and opened the door to the office.

"Poor Mido." Link laughed, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Is he really _that_ bad?" Zelda raised her eyebrow.

"He's honestly not as bad as Ganon is." Link admitted. "He's just so far stuck up his ass that he seems that way."

"I still say that working for him isn't going to be as bad as you're making it out to be." Zelda giggled, opening the door to the Ancient Arts classroom.

"We'll see, then." Link smirked.

"Yes, we shall."


	5. Chapter 5

"Manipulation" Chapter 5

Ancient Arts went by fairly uneventful. Once the bell rang for her fifth period class, Zelda looked up at Link, evident that she was nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Link said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Saria is going to be there, and if anything incredibly _bad_ happens, me, Sheik and Mido are on the football feild right outside."

Zelda sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. I have nothing to be worried about." She looked up and spotted Saria, who was waiting for her next to the locker room.

"I'll see you at lunch." Link smiled slightly and walked to where Sheik and Mido were waiting impatiently for him.

"Okay, so first thing is first." Saria started talking as soon as Zelda got to her. "You don't say or do anything to get yourself noticed, unless you plan on being in volleyball for the rest of your high school career."

"Oh goddesses, no way." Zelda shook her head fast. "I've never been good at sports."

"Then you're going to want to lay low." Saria warned, opening the door. "Especially around Ruto, she's team leader."

Zelda groaned. "It's like everywhere I go, she's always there."

"Now you know how Link feels, right?" Her friend joked.

"I guess." Zelda shrugged her shirt off and changed into her gym clothes that were waiting in her assigned locker.

"What's up with you two anyways?" Saria asked, pulling her shorts over her hips. "You guys have been like inseparable since you got here, right?"

"I guess you could say that." Zelda smiled slightly, her cheeks turning a slight pink after she thought of the kiss she had given him that day after they had got the pizza.

"Okay, bitches, get out on the court _now_." A voice hissed from the gym door. Zelda turned to see the black headed girl that she had saw Ruto with in her first class.

Zelda sighed and put her long hair up in a ponytail as she headed out the door.

"Okay, you whores line up." Ruto yelled to the whole gym class. "The coach put me in charge and what better way to start things off than with a little friendly game of volleyball?"

"Damn it." Zelda silently cursed the girl who was treating her and her fellow classmates as if they were in bootcamp.

"I'll be the first team captain, obviously. Do any of you have the nerve to make a team that can go up against me?"

"I'll do it." Zelda looked over to see Malon step forward with a bright smile. "I love volleyball."

"Okay miss country." Ruto smirked. "Choose first."

"Saria." Malon called over the green haired girl, who silently walked over to her.

"Kina." Ruto smirked at her companion.

"Zelda." Saria called the blonde over to her group. Zelda sighed and obeyed the call of her name.

"Marin." Kina called to a red-headed girl who looked like she could be related to Malon. She smirked and calmly walked over to her group.

"Umm..." Zelda looked nervously and pointed at a brown-headed girl. "You."

She smiled slightly and stood next to Zelda. "My name is Ilia."

"Sorry, I'm new, so I don't really know anyone." Zelda explained.

"It's okay." Ilia smiled and focused her attention back on the game at hand.

"Now that we have our teams, we're going to serve first." Ruto said, leading her group of girls to their side of the court.

"Fine with me." Malon grinned and brought her own team into a huddle.

"I can set." Saria offered.

"I'm good at back court." Malon said. "I'll switch off with you, Saria."

"I can hit..." Zelda sighed.

"Perfect." Ilia grinned. "That makes two of us.

"Let's get going then." Malon broke them up and they waited for Ruto to serve.

It went by too quickly for Zelda to comprehend what happened. She just moved, and then there was complete silence and all eyes were on her.

"Wh-what?" She asked, standing up straight.

"How _dare_ you?!" A high pitched scream sounded from across the court. With out realizing it, Zelda had spiked the ball into Ruto's face.

"Uhm... I guess that's our point?" Malon laughed nervously.

"Our serve?" Saria tried to keep the game going.

"Hell _no_!" Ruto screeched. "Someone take me to the nurse, now!"

"I'll do it." Zelda offered, feeling bad about it.

"No you won't." Kina snapped back at her. "You've done enough, thank you."

"It was an accident." Ilia tried to explain to no avail.

"You're going to pay for this." Ruto glared over her shoulder as Kina lead her out of the gym.

"I told you to keep your head low." Saria mumbled to Zelda, who was just watching them leave in shock.

"I am so dead."

Zelda still had this feeling of dread when her, Saria and Malon had met up with the boys for lunch.

"Everything okay?" Sheik asked, watching his sister pick at her food.

"I'm not really hungry."

"It's better than it looks." Link said, practically inhailing the food in front of him.

"It's about Ruto, isn't it?" Saria asked, sipping her smoothie.

"What happened with Ruto?" Link and Sheik questioned simultaniously.

"Zelda spiked the ball right into her face!" Malon giggled. "It was a doozy! She's got quite the arm on her."

"Well duh." Sheik chuckled. "She did get MVP in the NPSVB competition two years in a row."

"You play?" Saria looked at Zelda wide-eyed.

The blonde girl nodded silently. "I just didn't want to say anything."

"You could seriously do some damage, then." Link said with a huge smirk. "You could kick Ruto right off of her throne."

"Yeah, I guess, but I really didn't want to play this year." Zelda sighed.

"You can forget that, Zel." Mido laughed. "Now that the coach knows that you have that kind of hit, she's going to do everything to make sure you're on her team."

"Seriously?" Zelda groaned. "I'm going to die."

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and everyone stood to go back to their classes.

"You can fill me in on what happened at home." Sheik smiled slightly at his sister. "You just have two more classes, then you'll have finished your first ever day in a public high school."

"Yeah, that should make you keep your head up." Malon grinned.

"I guess." Zelda sighed. "Only two more hours and I'm home free." _Hopefully I can make it that long._ She thought with dread.


End file.
